


A Peachy Little Number

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Even though it's really not, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Please Send Help, This feels Dark to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Timmy does something unexpected. Armie responds.Rated M just in case.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Peachy Little Number

Timothee rushed down the sidewalk; man it was cold, wind blew snow everywhere. The storm had come out of nowhere. Although he should have expected it in New York. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He would be a Popsicle by the time he made it to Armie’s if he continued to walk and that would so not be sexy. He needed to think of something fast.

He glanced around, mind sluggish with cold.

FAST!! “A Taxi” He said as the lightbulb went off in his mind, He moved toward the edge of the sidewalk and lifted his hand. “Taxi, Taxi.” He said hopping about hoping he’d be seen by one of the speedy yellow cars that were almost always full of people. 

His feet ended up in a snowpile for his trouble but in a couple minutes a taxi stopped in front of him.

He jumped in almost losing one of dark red heels but grabbed it off the before he slammed the door. 

“Where to?” The driver asked

Timothee gave out Armie’s New York address and sat back relaxing into the warm but keeping his trench coat closed.

The driver stopped and he got out, rushing inside he headed for the elevator not hearing what the doorman said to him too excited, too cold.

He couldn’t wait to surprise Armie. Once he got to Armie’s door he didn’t even bother knocking like he usually did.

He used the key the other man had given him a couple days ago. He hoped Armie was home.

Timmy found Armie in the living room reading a book by the fire.

“Timmy?” Armie asked concern coloring his voice. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. He said, his breath came out in a rush, “Just nervous.” closing the door, he came to stand in front of the other man.

“You know there’s nothing you need to be nervous about not with me.”

“I know.” He said then taking a deep breath and let it go, dropping the trench coat on the floor as he did.

Silence reigned between them for a couple seconds as Armie took him in.

“You look amazing in that.” Armie said 

“You’re sure?” Timmy asked blush forming on his cheeks.

“Yes.” The way Armie said yes made everything worth it, because it had taken quite a while for him to put everything on.

Timmy was wearing a peach colored camisole nightdress that he thought did things for his collarbone and pale skin.

Armie continued to stare at him.

“Please, stop staring and do something, Timmy said, “Please.”

Armie surged forward off the sofa, grabbed his wrist pulling Timothee toward him and kissed him. 

The kiss was hard, filled with a hunger that should have surprised Timmy but it didn’t. Whenever he does something, like this, something that Armie wasn’t expecting; something that’s for Armie eyes only, the older man always responds like this. 

With a dark, possessiveness. A need that only Timothee can fulfill.. 

Timmy loves this side of him.


End file.
